Never Give Up
by Rose77
Summary: After Sonic has beaten Eggman for the last time, he finally has a normal life. But when Amy shows up on his doorstep broke and nowhere to go he takes her into his home. But will love blossom between the two or will there be trouble along the way?
1. The begining

**Never Give Up**

**That's right everyone, this is a new Sonamy story by me. I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

A 21 year old blue hedgehog walked into his office, he yawned before sitting by his desk. He switched his laptop on and got straight to work. His name is Sonic the Hedgehog. How did he get like this? Good question. Maybe I'll give you a recap. After defeating Eggman for the final time, Sonic has now gotten himself a job and started to have a somewhat normal life like everyone else. Like I have said before, he is now 21 years old and is doing quite well for himself. He is now the head of a huge company that sells and buys stocks of toys, equipment, Ect. His _'office'_ is actually in his own house as he does most of his work on his precious laptop therefore he isn't worried about turning up late in the mornings. The once famous hedgehog now lives in a huge mansion which holds many members of staff in the mornings as they do their respectful jobs that they were paid to do. But enough of all this, let's continue with the story. As hours passed by he couldn't help but feel slightly restricted. His once care free life is now caged up and tied down, it's as if he's missing something. 'Maybe I'll just hang out with the guys tonight.' He thought while finishing the last of his errands and switching his laptop off. He drank the last of his coffee that a maid had left for him, grabbed his coat and walked out of the door. As he walked down the street he came across a club with the words 'A Bat's Fire' in flashing lights above the building, walking in he immediately saw his friends at the bar.

"Hey Sonic! Long time no see huh?" says Tails as he greeted him with a smile. The two tailed fox is currently 14 years old (there's 7 years between him and Sonic) even though he is young for his age he is quite mature even though he attends the same high school as Cream. Tails would also like to be an archaeologist when he's older.

"Hey look who's here!" Knuckles says getting Shadow's attention and forcing him to look up from his drink. Knuckles is 22 years old, he is currently going out with Rouge therefore that would explain his bruises from Rouge hitting him over another fight.

"I don't see the big deal of faker coming to visit us." As usual Shadow has a dislike towards Sonic but just like Knuckles they have a friend/rival relationship with the hedgehog not that Sonic minded. Unlike the rest of the gang, Shadow is a natural delinquent which gets him popular with the ladies wherever he goes; frankly no one knows where Shadow gets money from since he doesn't work however maybe it's better if they didn't know.

"Oh don't be such a moron," Knuckles says as he playfully punches Shadow's arm "Hey Sonic, want a drink?" he asks as Sonic sits down besides them.

"Sure, had a tiring day after all." He says to Knuckles as he gets him a drink from the bartender. "So Tails, how's Cream?" hearing her name Tails blushed slightly.

"Oh look, fox boy has a crush." Snickers Shadow, gulping down his drink, hearing this Tails blushed some more.

"S-s-she's doing fine." Tails stuttered trying his best to close this part of the conversation as fast as he can. "So Knuckles, how's Rouge?" he says quickly surprising Knuckles and Sonic.

"Well, you know the usual, that girl can't get enough of me!" he says proudly earning a scoff from both Shadow and Sonic while getting a disgusted expression from Tails.

"Slightly too much information there Knuckles." Tails replied. The three older hedgehogs took a gulp from their drinks.

"So Sonic, heard from Amy recently?" Shadow asked while looking at him from the corner of his eye. Hearing her name made him think of her.

'_Soniku!! I found you!!'_

"Hey faker! You're not spacing out on me now are you?" he asks as he clicks his fingers in front of his face.

"Huh? Oh, I haven't heard from Amy. Why?" he asks all of sudden, curious as to why would Shadow be concern or even showing some concern for Amy?

"Oh no reason, it's just that I've seen Rouge and Cream recently but not Amy. Kind of makes me think what's she's doing with her life." He took another swing from his drink before ordering another one. Thinking about what Shadow had just said the other three couldn't help but think also. What was she doing now? Is she happy? How is she? To be honest now that they thought about it, no one has heard from her for quite some time now.

"Why are you guys looking so glum?" said Rouge who just happens to be inspecting on how her club is doing.

"Huh? Oh nothing Rouge, just thinking." Knuckles said as he let out a sigh. "Hey Rouge, heard from _'pinky'_ yet?" hearing the word that Knuckles had described Amy both Sonic and Shadow's head shot up.

"Amy? Oh yeh, I think she called me a while ago, she said she got a big promotion in the company she works for and apparently she's got everything sorted out. She seemed to be very happy when she was on the phone." Rouge replied to Knuckles, earning a particular blue and black hedgehog's attention.

"And when did she call you?" asks Shadow as he quickly took another gulp from his drink.

"Erm... About a year ago I think." Rouge said nervously, causing Tails to sweatdrop while the rest did an anime fall.

"And you didn't tell us this why?" Sonic asks his voice with a hint of annoyance.

"I kind of forgot, well what do you expect when I have a club to run." She says simply shrugging off Sonic's annoyed glare.

"Oh damn, I got to go guys. See ya later!!" he says as he looks at his watch realising what time it was. Rouge, Knuckles and Tails waved at their friends disappearing form before hearing Shadow scoff.

"Idiotic faker." He says before finishing his drink.

**Well... there it is... another new story. This story is a ShadowxAmyxSonic fanfiction to start with but it will change into Sonamy at the end.**


	2. Amy?

**Chapter 2: Amy?**

'_Another day at work...'_ he thought as he continued to type away on his laptop when a maid came in. He pauses in his work and looks at his watch. _'Evening already?'_

"Master Sonic? Here's the data for the next meeting." She said as she passed the pieces of paper to him.

"Thank you." He says as he took them from her and got straight back to his laptop.

"If I may, can I make a suggestion?" the maid asks getting Sonic's attention from his laptop.

"You may." He said wondering what her suggestion could be.

"I suggest that you should get yourself a secretary, after all someone like you shouldn't pressure yourself considering that you're the head of the company." She says with a smile. Sonic considered this idea for a moment before shaking his head.

"It'll be too much work and it'll take some time to find an appropriate secretary." He says shaking his head once more before disappearing behind his laptop once again. The maid nodded with understanding and left the hedgehog to do his work.

**Hours Later...**

"Master Sonic? There's a women who wishes to see you however she doesn't have an appointment, do you wish to see her?" the butler said waiting patiently for a response.

"Send her away. I have too much work to do." He says to him, determined to finish his errands for today.

"Apparently sir, she seems to know you?" now that got his attention.

"Alright send her in." He says sighing slightly knowing that he'll be wasting time with whoever this woman is. The butler peered into his room once again.

"Here she is Master Sonic." The butler stepped back and revealed a tired looking friend that he once knew.

"Amy?!" he stood up from his chair and walked over to her while the butler exited the room.

"'_Master'_ Sonic?" she giggled at what the butler had called him. Sonic did a nervous laugh.

"That title is what they call me, have a problem with that?" he asks. She shook her head.

"No problem at all," she walked across to the window. "But you'll always be my Soniku." She giggled at his slightly shocked expression.

"So... What happened?" he asks her knowing that he might as well get straight to the point of this conversation.

"What do you mean?" she asks acting all sincere.

"Rouge said that you had a big promotion in the company you had worked for, so my question is what brought you back here?" he was now behind her and he had his serious face on.

"I can't hide anything from you can I?" she said turning around to face him. "To tell you the truth, I'm broke. And no, I didn't come here to ask for money, I was just wondering if I could stay with you for a while, at least until I'm able to get myself somewhere else to stay." She looked at him with hope in her eyes, but then quickly added. "Unless of course if you don't want me to, I can always ask someone else..." her gaze left his eyes and was now fixed to the ground waiting for some sort of protest to her plea, just like he would usually do long ago.

"Sure, why not? I suppose you could stay in the extra rooms that I have, although no one actually lives here except for me..." Amy couldn't help but threw her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

"Thank you Sonic. I promise I won't be any trouble." She said smiling.

"To be honest, I wouldn't mind if you did. It's been too quiet lately maybe you can liven things up a little." She smiled at him once more. "By the way, have you eaten yet?" she shook her head. "In that case let's get you something to eat, c'mon I'll show you the kitchen." He grabbed her hand and practically dragged her down the stairs and into the kitchen. She stood there dumbfounded in awe. The kitchen was huge! Not as big as the mansion but just huge!! "Something wrong?" he asks her seeing her mouth open in surprise.

"It's just that, your kitchen's huge!!" she walked up to the desktop and ran a finger along it, she then inspected her finger. "Not to mention clean." Sonic did an anime fall after hearing her say that.

"Yeh, the maids did a pretty good job." He began to rummage the fridge looking at anything that Amy might like.

"Ah, of course someone like you couldn't pull a job like this." She said jokingly, hearing that Sonic hit his head on the inside of the fridge. She couldn't help but laugh at Sonic's pained expression as his head emerged from the fridge.

"Ow." He rubbed his sore head "...Gee Amy you have such faith in me..." He says sarcastically, before giving her a plate of cold rice and a plate with cold chicken. "Sorry that it's a little cold, it's still good though." He says picking up a chicken leg and eating it with his fingers. Amy gave him a disgusted look to which he answered with a 'what' expression. "It's been a long day." He countered before she could say something about him having manners.

"Whatever." Was her simply reply as she sat down by the table, picked up a knife and fork and began to eat. He couldn't help but watch, every move was so graceful even though she was eating as fast as hell.

"You look like you haven't eaten for a months, I mean god Amy slow down!!" he said worried that she might choke because she was eating too fast. Amy slowed down for a moment thinking what he said. She swallowed the contents in her mouth before letting a nervous laugh escape her lips.

"Sorry that I worried you." Her eyes were glued to the remaining food that was on her plate. Sonic was surprised by her reaction; he didn't think that she would take him seriously.

"Hey cut that out! You know I hate seeing people unhappy so smile already!!" he said bringing his fingers to the corner of her lips and pulling it to make a smile. Amy pulled back and giggled, he always seem to know how to make her happy again. As minutes passed by Amy had finished with her meal and decided that she should pick which room to stay in. Sonic gladly showed her all the guest rooms, some upstairs, and some downstairs but none satisfied her. Until they came to the last guest room that she hadn't looked at. "You know for a girl you sure are picky." He says with a hand behind his head slightly annoyed of the fact that none of his other guest rooms were suitable for her. "This is the last room left so hopefully you'll like it... I got to get back to work soon you know..." he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before letting them into the room. Amy stood in awe she quickly rushed through the bedroom, the bathroom and back to where a slightly confused Sonic was. "I'm guessing you like it then." She nodded before looking around again this time taking in the details. The whole room had a golden theme, golden coloured curtains, golden covered pillows basically everything was golden and it made Amy feel like a princess. She giggles at the thought of living under the same roof as Sonic from now on.

"Thanks again for all this Sonic, I really appreciate it!!" she hugs him again before pulling back and giving him a heart warming smile which immediately caught him off guard.

"Erm...No worries, after all what are friends for, right?" he asks rhetorically, his face had a slight blush on his cheeks. "I'll send someone to get some of your belongings tomorrow, oh and if you want to have a shower I guess you can use some of my clothes." Amy was shocked at how helpful he was, he has really changed over the years.

"Thanks again Sonic." She said before Sonic gave her a thumbs up and disappeared from her room to finish off his errands and leave Amy in peace. She smiled once again to herself before skipping to the shower.

**What do you think? Hope you like it!!**


	3. Living With Sonic

**Chapter 3: Living with Sonic**

Things have been different for Sonic now that Amy was living with him; let's just say that the atmosphere in the mansion is now a happy aura. As Sonic came out from his bedroom, now dressed properly for work and meetings, he walked down the corridor to his office. He let out a yawn before opening the door only to find a hard working Amy.

"Amy?" he asked quizzically surprised to see her up before he was. Her head turned towards him and gave him a grin. She stood up and looked around his office once more before wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"All done!" she exclaimed, giggling when she saw his quizzical look.

"Done what exactly?" he asks, concluding to himself that he doesn't need this kind of thing so early in the morning.

"Well Mr. Fastest Thing Alive, I have finally got your office clean for once, also I have organised everything that you'll need today." She said placing a pile of papers on his desk. Sonic rubbed his eyes, getting rid of the sleep from his eyes before finally questioning her again.

"Why did you-" he was cut off however when Amy placed two fingers on his lips. Now that surprised him completely.

"Why?" she repeated his question as Sonic nodded her fingers still on his lips. "Because Soniku has been so nice to me, it's only fair if I help you while I'm here." her fingers left his lips as she was about to exit his office. "After all that's what friends are for right?" she threw a smile over her shoulder before walking out. He heard a _'Have a nice day at work!'_ before the door shut. He just stood there confused for a moment before his own fingers unconsciously touch his lips. _'Did that just happen?'_

"Argh! I shouldn't dwell on such a matter as this, I have work to do." He said shaking his head before turning on his laptop and began to type furiously once more.

**Meanwhile**

Amy couldn't help but bounce down the steps as she walked away from Sonic's so called office. _'That office deserved to be clean besides it was worth it to see his face.'_ She giggled remembering such an image that made her smile, he looked so very confused about what had just happened. _'Just like usual then...'_ She sighed at that thought; it has been a while since she had thought about all the adventures that she had back then. _'Rouge, Tails, Knuckles, and Cream... I wonder what they're doing right now...Shadow...' _She shook her head. _'No, I will not think about him again, never again.'_ The image of Sonic's confused face came back up in her mind and this time she couldn't help but laugh slightly. _'He looked so clueless'_ she continued to walk around the mansion, lost in her own thoughts.

"Ah, excuse me Miss, are you alright? You seem a little lost." An elderly maid asked her politely.

"Oh, forgive me I was lost in my own thoughts and don't worry I'm perfectly fine, erm..." she looks around confused to how she got into a room like this. "Erm, sorry to bother you like this but could you take me to Sonic please? I think I'm lost." The elderly maid seemed to be amused as she chuckled slightly.

"Don't worry dear, it's no problem at all, in fact Master Sonic doesn't get much visitors so I'm glad that your here, follow me please." She said leading Amy out of the room and through the various corridors before leading her back to his office.

"Thank you." She said bowing politely in front of her realising her manners before the elderly maid made her stand up.

"It was my pleasure dear child, take care now." She said waving goodbye to Amy as she turned round and continued her duties for the day. Amy smiled to herself before opening the door showing a busy Sonic at work.

"Hi Amy, something wrong?" he asks her his face now full of worry as he pauses in his work.

"Ah, it's nothing really just got lost that's all." She says nervously knowing that Sonic will probably laugh and call her an idiot.

"Oh don't worry Ames, this mansion is huge even I get lost sometimes." He laughed at his confession. "So, have you found a job to help you with your money problems?" he asks her.

"Not yet, I was going to go and have a look around tomorrow actually, is that okay?" she asks knowing that that would mean that Sonic will have to put with her for a while.

"Sure Ames, I don't mind, you can stay here as long as you want." He says standing up from his desk and giving her a grin. "Oh that reminds me, Rouge heard about you coming back so she organised something at her club, want to go?" Amy was surprised for a moment before relaxing _'Of course, Rouge loves gossip no wonder she knows.'_

"Sure, just give me a minute to get change." She says running out of his office and running to her room where she started to rummage through the piles of clothing. It was then that she realised something, all of her clothes was neatly placed in each draw. _'I'll send someone to get some of your belongings tomorrow'_ recalling that from yesterday she couldn't help but smile, he's been so helpful lately, definitely not Sonic like but still, it was his nature to help people right? All of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

"Ames? Are you decent? I got something for you." She opened the door to reveal a blue hedgehog with a present in his hands. "I thought you might like this." He says sheepishly with a hand behind his head. She took the present from his hands "I'll meet you downstairs." He says quickly leaving a confused pink hedgehog with a present in her hands behind. She looks at the present in awe; it was wrapped in pink wrapping paper with a red ribbon on top, she could tell that he wrapped it himself considering that the paper was slightly crinkled and the ribbon was slightly uneven but that made it even more special. She opened it carefully to which revealed a stunning red dress with a pink rose in the corner of the dress. It was perfect, so very perfect. Realising that Sonic was waiting downstairs she quickly undress and carefully slipped on the dress, she applied some quick make up and putted on her sparkling shoes before leaving her room. She proceeded downstairs where a handsome and smart looking hedgehog was waiting for him. "Wow Ames... You look beautiful..." he says looking at her up and down before repeating the process again. She blushes before looking at her feet.

"Thank you, and thanks for buying me this dress. I'm sorry if I caused any trouble for you." He immediately shook his head.

"It was nothing Ames, I just thought that you might like something pretty to wear so I ordered a maid to get the most beautiful dress she could find. And I suppose she did, so don't make a big thing out of it 'kay Ames?" she nodded before he grinned. "Then let's go." He let out his arm for her to take as they walked outside to Sonic's limousine. As they reached to _'A Bat's Fire'_ Amy and Sonic immediately went inside hearing many groans from the other people who were waiting in line outside. As Sonic lead Amy to a table it was then that she noticed a few friends.

"Amy!!" was all she heard before being crushed by Rouge. "It's so good to see you; you know I was beginning to worry about you having not heard from you in a while, but still I'm so glad that your back!!"

"Hey I know that pink hair anywhere, Amy your back!" Knuckles exclaimed which immediately got him a whack at the back of the head by Rouge. "Hey! What gives Rouge?!" he yelled his temper obviously getting the better of him.

"Don't be rude to Amy, idiot!!" She countered back as the continued their battle of the wits. Amy just stood there not knowing what to do. She could stop them but at the way that their going it seemed that they would pick a fight with anyone who would interfere them so she concluded that it would be best to stay out of it.

"Amy!" yelled a two tailed fox as he came to where Sonic and Amy was, ignoring the arguing pair next to them.

"Hey Tails! Glad you could make it." Sonic said as he greeted him. Amy stared at Tails for a moment; he has definitely grown up over the years as he was nearly as tall as she was, obviously puberty has kicked in for him. Tails gave Amy a hug before pulling back. "Rouge told me you were back so I just had to come over to see my old friend; oh Cream said that she couldn't make it... apparently she has an important test coming up so she stayed at home to study but she told me to give you her phone number so that you two could catch up." He explained as he passed to her a piece of paper with Cream's mobile number on it.

"Thanks Tails." She says keeping the piece of paper in a safe place.

"Hey Shadow!! Come over here and say hi to Amy!!" Sonic yelled at the dark figure who was still at the bar, watching them or to say the least watching Amy in particular. Hearing his name she froze, '_he's here?! This is bad'_ she thought as Shadow took a swing of his drink before walking towards her.

"Hello Miss Rose, it's a pleasure to meet you again especially after your absence." He says casually, bowing slightly to her. Of course to the group of friends they wouldn't think of anything suspicious to what Shadow had just said but to Amy...she knew what he meant by that. Sonic however noticed that something was wrong, the way Amy stood still and the way Shadow talked made him suspicious, he knew that there was something else going on however unfortunately he didn't know what. Shadow stood up from his bowing position and walked off obviously off to pick up a girl for the night or whatever it is that he does at this time of the day as he waved a farewell to the gang not bothering to turn around. Watching his disappearing form Amy let out a deep sigh of relief, however Sonic noticed this, he knew that something was troubling Amy and of course he _will_ find out what is going on...

**Sorry for the very late update, I have just come back from a 6 week holiday after visiting my relatives... I apologise if this causes any inconvenience... But still, hope you like it!!**


End file.
